


Beast

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Light Spanking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: 'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes outComes out, comes out.'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out...





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beast by Mia Martina ft. Waka Flocka (https://youtu.be/8NH9BV7OM70). I know the music video seems to be about Little Red Riding Hood, but I really wanted to write vampire!Jongin, because that's hot af. Written in 2-3 hours, so don't expect a master piece~!

_ Keep my eyes on you, keeping ties to you… _

_ 'Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out... _

  
  


 Kim Jongin was not like everyone else. He was rather… Special.

 His skin, though golden, was icy cold to the touch. His eyes were darker than seemingly possible, like twin black holes. And his canines were sharp, sharper than should be natural.

 Yes, Kim Jongin was not like everyone else, because his one and only sustenance was the scarlet liquid pumping inside of most people around him, his own blood almost as black as his eyes, his soul.

 And no matter how much he tried to fit in with the flow around him, he never quite did succeed. Some leftover animalistic instinct in humans had them feel at the very least hesitant towards him, if not downright  _ terrified _ . Jongin had stopped caring about that a long time ago, and learned to instead appreciate the wide berth he was given, ignoring the growing loneliness ripping apart his lifeless heart.

 So when a certain boy caught his eyes, apparently not afraid in the least of him, Jongin could not help but feel intrigued. Who was he, and why was he not even slightly apprehensive?

  
  


_ One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me... _

_ Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now… _

  
  


 Do Kyungsoo was a rather average person. At least on the outside.

 Inside of him, though, something else reigned, something not quite… Normal. Hiding behind a facade of the innocence of large eyes, full lips, and round cheeks, was something he could not quite name, but knew was rather improper.

 Nobody knew, of course, because even though Kyungsoo himself did not find anything weird with it, he knew others would detest and shun him. Humanity did not like things that did not conform, and Kyungsoo for sure did not conform.

 Hiding in the middle of plain sight, Kyungsoo lived his day to day life in silence, until that one time he found himself with a heavy buzzing beneath his skin, and a pair of eyes burning holes through him. Looking up, he had found a tall, tanned boy, staring at him so intensely that Kyungsoo had not been able to contain the shiver racing up and down his spine, fizzing out in his lumbar region, and spreading tingles across his scalp.

 He knew the boy was dangerous, his instincts told him as much, but his curiosity quickly overrode that. And his  _ lust _ , his pure  _ greed _ to keep those eyes glued to him, seeing nothing else but him.

 Oh, yes, Kyungsoo wanted those eyes, those lips, those hands on him, to silence the sudden chaos inside of him, because he knew that this boy was the key to it all. It was evident in the way Kyungsoo’s nerve endings were quivering, and the way the boy was frozen in place, hands fisted by his sides and jaw clenched.

  
  


_ 'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out... _

_ Too much passion can end up tragic… _

  
  


 Licking his lips, Jongin could not help but taste the wonderful scent lacing the air around him, covering even the putrid smells of a human city, clouding his mind. His body was waking up in a way it had not in decades, and the anticipation was humming in his tranquil veins.

 Noting the eyebrows lowering, the eyes darkening, the lips quirking into a small smirk, Jongin knew that whatever he felt was mirrored in the boy as well, and absently, he wondered over the apparent link between them, but his hunger soon overpowered his musings.

 And when the boy tilted his head in an obvious gesture for Jongin to follow, Jongin had to hold himself back from attaching his mouth to that pale, pale neck, swallowing hard as he could already feel the warmth of the skin pulsating beneath his lips. With assured steps, he stalked towards the boy, following as the boy turned and walked away; led him somewhere.

 Letting his eyes rake over the body in front of him, Jongin pressed his nails into his palms to keep himself together, for just a little longer. With strong thighs and a round behind, the boy seemed like the perfect rendition of Jongin’s doom, and the small dots sprinkled across visible skin only added to this conviction. Like little constellations, just waiting for Jongin’s tongue to connect them all. Jongin’s mind ran wild with imaginations of what the boy would look like out of his clothes, and he almost groaned out loud from it.

 If it had not been afternoon, with a steady stream of people around them, Jongin would have already slammed the boy up against a wall and pressed himself close, but unfortunately, he had to wait.

 As soon as they were alone, though… Jongin’s gum and maxilla  _ ached _ from thirst as new thoughts bloomed across his mind.

 A little while later, as the sun was starting to set, the arrived by a apartment complex, and as the boy headed inside, he glanced back at Jongin over his shoulder. The grin that twisted his lips was dark, making Jongin’s innards clench, and Jongin had to push his hands into his pockets to keep himself from reaching out.  _ Not yet, not yet _ , his mind chanted, trying to keep the beast chained.

 But as soon as the boy unlocked the door to his apartment, the beast ripped free, just as the last rays graced the sky outside, and Jongin barely registered how he pushed the boy against the wall, the sound of the door being kicked closed drowning out the sound of the back of the boy’s head connecting with the paper-covered cement.

  
  


_ You all over my skin, I'm anxious... _ _   
_ _ Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas… _

  
  


 Kyungsoo’s brain registered the sharp pain, but his mind ignored it, in favor of completely taking in the feeling of a hard body pressed against his own. Strong hands clutched at his hips, icy fingertips leaving scorching trails across whatever uncovered skin they found, making him tilt his head back and gasp for air.

 Immediately, lips found his exposed neck, a knee sliding between his thighs, and as the stranger began to suck at his skin, Kyungsoo was rather thankful at the support as his legs were suddenly too wobbly to keep him standing.

 His hands that had been clutching the front of the other’s shirt began to wander, up a broad back, nails digging into fabric-covered flesh as a particularly hard suck left him mewling.

 It was sure to leave a mark behind, but Kyungsoo could not care less. Rather, he  _ wanted _ the stranger to leave his marks behind, covering him in blues and reds across pale skin in a morbid painting.

 As teeth that seemed too sharp grazed his skin, Kyungsoo hissed, and then moaned as a tongue darted out to lick at the abused skin. His body boneless, Kyungsoo was utterly pliant beneath the stranger’s touch, and a small part of his brain wondered if this was such a good idea.

 Kyungsoo quickly quietened that part down, shutting his mind down and giving in fully.

  
  


_ There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now... _ _   
_ _ Feel right now, feel right now... _

  
  


 So close, Jongin was so close to pressing his teeth down a little bit harder, puncturing the skin and lapping at the blood, but he held himself back. Even as the monster was screaming inside of him, he wanted something  _ else _ , something  _ more _ , and he would make sure to get it.

 Wrapping his hand in the short hair on top of the boy’s head, trying to remind himself that the human was so fragile beneath his touch, Jongin forced him to turn his head, lips meeting in a messy and hurried kiss.

 With a whimper, the boy began to roll his hips against Jongin, searching for whatever friction Jongin’s leg could provide. Letting go of the boy’s hair, Jongin leaned down a little to hook his hand in the fold of the human’s knee, pulling the leg up and letting him wrap it around Jongin’s hips. Due to the new position, they lined up against each other much better, and they both groaned in relief.

 Feeling his canines grow to full length, Jongin pulled back a little to look down at the mess of a human against him, twitching as he took in the soft pants and blown pupils.

 “Do I have your permission to bite you?” Jongin asked, voice all raspy from disuse and lust.

 It was a gamble, asking, but Jongin had never felt comfortable with taking something, doing something as intimate as that, without explicit consent.

 And as the boy’s already large eyes widened, Jongin thought this was it. He was going to be pushed back and yelled at, called an abomination. After all, it would not be the first time that had happened.

 What he had not expected, though, was for the boy to nod, clearing his throat twice before being able to speak.

 “Yes,” he said, voice darker than Jongin had expected. “Please,  _ please _ .”

 And really, who was Jongin to deny that plea?

  
  


_ I'll turn around, round, baby give me what I like... _ _   
_ _ What I like, what I like… _

  
  


 It had taken Kyungsoo aback, to see elongated teeth, but he would be damned to not take this shot. After all, how many times did you come across a real life vampire?

 And coming across him, Kyungsoo had every intention of doing…

 The vampire blinked at him once, twice, thrice; apparently confused by Kyungsoo’s quick answer. But then he gave a smirk that turned Kyungsoo’s insides to liquid goo by setting them on fire, and his knees weak. Surprisingly, they could still get weaker…

 Before Kyungsoo could even blink, the vampire had buried his head against Kyungsoo’s neck, and he held his breath in anticipation for whatever might come, pain or pleasure. He could feel the light pricking as the vampire lined his teeth up, and then-

 A sharp and stinging pain exploded into Kyungsoo’s veins, spreading from his throat, but a heartbeat later, an even headier and dense sensation laid itself against the pain, dampening it. Writhing and thrashing in the solid hold, Kyungsoo whimpered and moaned, so hot and cold at the same time. He was painfully hard, to an extent he had never been before, and he could not stop himself from rutting against the vampire’s thigh and equally hard manhood, wanting, needing, demanding more.

 One last lick caressed his skin before the vampire pulled back, his eyes glowing red now. Kyungsoo’s blood stained his lips, and without a thought, Kyungsoo reached up to wipe at it with two fingers. Fascinated, he looked at the blood now staining his own skin, before he put his fingers in his mouth and licked at them.

 A deep and barely human growl rumbled through the vampire, a hand wrapping around Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulling his fingers from his mouth, before lips crashed against it. The desperate kiss was laced with a rusty taste, and something about it just turned Kyungsoo on even more, as if his body was not already completely engulfed by flames. If it continued like this, he would come undone in his pants, completely untouched. And that was not something Kyungsoo had any plans of doing.

 Gently pushing at vampire’s chest, Kyungsoo slid out from beneath him, knowing he would never have been able to push the vampire away on his own.

 “Strip,” Kyungsoo ordered as he speed-walked over to his chest of drawers, rummaging through it to find what he needed. When he turned around again, he was slapped by the view of golden skin stretched across taunt muscles, and Kyungsoo was filled with the sudden need to drag his tongue across every dip and bump.

 The vampire seemed to notice where Kyungsoo’s thoughts had headed, as he smirked and threw his shirt haphazardly onto the floor, before he teasingly slow began to unbutton his jeans. From the bulge straining to be freed, Kyungsoo knew that the vampire was going to be big, and his mouth salivated at the very thought of it.

 Throwing the bottle of the lube to the vampire, Kyungsoo began to stroll over towards his bed as he pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it before placing his hands down on the soft mattress in front of him. Looking over his shoulder, he pinned the vampire with a challenging gaze, one eyebrow raising.

 He was here to deliver, so the vampire quickly joined him.

  
  


_ I'll take you down, down... _ _   
_ _ Can you keep it up all night, up all night, up all night… _

  
  


 Making quick work of the human’s pants and underwear, Jongin took his time to just stare at the perfectly rounded globes in front of him, one hand coming down to knead one of the cheeks, pulling at it to expose the human. Goosebumps raised as the human shivered, and Jongin inhaled the heavy scent of arousal, knowing he wanted to take his time with this one.

 Having already had a taste of that sweet, sweet blood, Jongin was a lot calmer by now, though immensely more turned on than he had ever been during his life - or death. There was just something about how this boy’s heart was singing to him, pace quick and stuttering; but not in fear. No, not in fear, but in lust, anticipation, and exhilaration.

 Jongin was almost drunk on it.

 Jongin’s hand met the soft skin beneath it with a sharp smack, red immediately tainting the skin as the human jerked forwards and gasped, hands clutching at the sheet beneath them. He seemed to be almost vibrating, and Jongin was aiming for keening and sobbing tonight.

 Another palm connected, this one even harder, and the human’s legs were trembling by now.

 Taking pity on him - for now - Jongin quickly uncapped the bottle in his hands, and let the sticky fluid slowly rain down onto skin. The human’s breath hitched as he shuddered, and Jongin could have done this all day, but he stopped himself and threw the bottle down onto the bed.

 Using a single finger, Jongin slowly let it travel down the crevice, gathering lube as it went, and noting how the human was tensing beneath him.

 “Relax,” he murmured as the tip of his finger circled the rim. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

  
  


_ Don't talk to me, just show me your talent... _ _   
_ _ Your talent, oh oh… _

  
  


 Kyungsoo almost laughed out loud at the ironic words, but he choked on his laughter as the vampire chose that moment to breach him. Taking deep breaths, Kyungsoo tried to relax and calm himself down, but it had been a long time since last, and he  _ needed it so bad _ .

 Slowly, the vampire began to move his finger, causing Kyungsoo to moan. His mind was growing dizzy, and it took him a few moments to figure out that it was because of the fact that he was near hyperventilating by now.

 A hand stroked down his spine, making Kyungsoo mewl as he felt goosebumps break out across his back and arms, as well as down his thighs.

 “Calm down, at this rate it’ll take me  _ hours _ to prepare you for something much bigger,” was whispered into the silence around them, and images flashed past in Kyungsoo’s mind that had him clenching down on the finger and twitching the vampire grunting behind him, and he really should not be that sexy because Kyungsoo was completely unable to control himself.

 The air shifted behind him, and Kyungsoo wondered was happening before he felt what seemed like the tip of a nose travel up the back of his thigh. Squeezing his eyes closed, Kyungsoo bit down on his lower lip as teeth grazed skin, but even though he bit hard enough to draw blood, it was not enough to keep him quiet as the vampire lapped at the trickling blood.

 “F-fuck, I’ll cum i-if you keep d-doing that!” Kyungsoo breathed out, barely able to stay standing even with the added support of his arms.

 “Helps me stretch you,” the vampire hummed against Kyungsoo’s skin, the small vibrations frying Kyungsoo’s nerve endings.

 He was so sensitive by now, and as the vampire began to scissor him open, Kyungsoo knew it would not take long before he was a moaning mess. He just hoped he could hold on long enough to enjoy it all.

 

 Jongin was reveling in the human’s reactions and the taste of his blood. He felt as if he was a step away from paradise, and it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was so excruciatingly hard, needing the friction and warmth, but at the same time, he could not help himself from taking his time with the little human.

 And if that meant more tastes of the sweet nectar, Jongin was not complaining.

 After a while, he was able to add a third finger, and by now, the human’s breathing was clearly strained, sweat starting to form a thin coating across pale skin. Dragging blunt fingernails down the inside of a thigh, Jongin smiled against the sweet-smelling flesh as it dragged a gasp and a whine from the human, and he decided that enough was enough.

 Standing up again, Jongin retracted his fingers to look for the lube bottle again, noticing the rambled pleas quietly falling from the human’s lips. He seemed to be pretty far gone, and Jongin could not deny that he took great pleasure in this.

 Hissing as he coated himself, every stroke firing off his nerve endings, Jongin once more got rid of the lube bottle, before he placed one hand on the human’s hip, and used the other to line himself up. The breach was tight, making Jongin realize that he should probably have spent a little longer with prepping, but he was too far gone now. Stilling, he allowed them both to adjust, before he slowly started to push inside, promptly having to hold the human up as his legs gave out.

 

 It was too much, all too much. The vampire was too big, Kyungsoo was too tight, and it felt  _ too good _ . Even with the slight pain, Kyungsoo still felt his jaw drop in pleasure, eyelids fluttering as his legs gave out beneath him. He barely even noticed that the vampire caught him, seemingly holding him up without too much difficulty.

 But, after all, it was a vampire, and they had supernatural strength.

 “Put your knees on the bed,” the vampire instructed him, voice sounding a bit strained, and through his pleasure-fueled haze, Kyungsoo preened at the thought that it was because of him.

 With the help of the vampire, Kyungsoo somehow managed to prop himself up on the bed, cheek pressed against the mattress as his arms were too weak to hold him up. After making sure that Kyungsoo was somewhat safe and unable to fall, the vampire resumed his entering, and as ‘impaled on a stake’ flitted through Kyungsoo’s mind, he let out a tired chuckle.

 But then, the vampire was bottoming out, and Kyungsoo was once more choking on saliva and air and whatnot, toes curling. As the vampire pulled his cheeks apart, Kyungsoo felt his face flush with more than just sex, but it was quickly forgotten as the vampire tried a first careful thrust.

 Kyungsoo was pretty sure he would explode in no time at all.

 The easier the glide became, the faster the vampire went, until he was almost ruthlessly pounding into Kyungsoo. Hands gripping the sheet yet again, Kyungsoo let the bed swallow his moans and gasps, not caring about how needy he sounded. Because he was pretty fucking close, and he really fucking wanted to cum.

 All of a sudden, arms wrapped around his waist, and Kyungsoo was pulled up to rest against a broad chest. He had to arch his back quite a lot, but it was all worth it as fingers clenched around his jaw and held his head in place, a mouth latched onto his neck, and a hand wrapped around his length and began to stroke.

 As teeth sunk into his flesh for the third time, Kyungsoo came with a scream, fingers digging into tense thighs, as he trembled and jerked as ropes of white shot out across his bed. Relentless, the vampire gave the new wound a lick, before bending Kyungsoo down again, all whilst still keeping up the pace. And as Kyungsoo sank down into his mattress, exhaustion making his limbs heavy, he did not care about the cum smearing across his cheek.

 The vampire did not care about oversensitivity, but powered on even as Kyungsoo weakly protested, and soon, Kyungsoo felt another orgasm build inside of him. He was highly doubtful that he would actually be able to come again, but time would tell.

 

 The moans that were rising in the strength yet again was like music to Jongin’s ear, and he was once more so thankful for his increased stamina owed to his changed biology. But he was getting closer to his own release, and not even great stamina could keep that away.

 Laying himself down on top of the human, Jongin’s fingers slipped into the spaces between the human’s, tips digging into the mattress to make sure to not accidentally crack bones. He knew the human was getting close again, and Jongin hoped he would be able to bring him to a second orgasm - maybe even one better than the previous one.

 Chasing both of their releases, Jongin sunk his teeth into the human’s shoulder, for the fourth time tasting that life-giving elixir, and with a last few strong thrusts, he flung them both far over the edge.

 Stiffening against each other, Jongin was pretty sure his eyes were rolling back in his head, and pretty sure that the human was trying to scream without anything coming out. Of his mouth, at least. Wave after wave crashed over them as the human clenched over and over again around Jongin, milking him dry and more, and Jongin feared he would black out from the immense pleasure.

 Then the clenching began to ease up, the human dragging in deep, ragged breath, and Jongin barely had the presence of mind to let his tongue run across the wound he had created, to seal it up and help it heal, before he collapsed to the side on the bed and pulling the human with him.

 Nose nuzzled into the human’s neck, Jongin laid in silence as he simply waited for his body and mind to fully return, matching his breathing to the boy’s in his arms. Not that Jongin needed the oxygen, but it was a habit. And he still needed the air to talk, so.

 “Wow,” was softly uttered, and Jongin roused slightly from his daze. Jongin did not need sleep either, but he could go into a sort of torpor, still present, but not quite. “That was… Wow.”

 Jongin chuckled against the feverish skin, feeling the boy shiver in his hold.

 “You’re welcome,” he said smugly, knowing how the human had felt throughout it all.

 Jongin was not prepared for the boy’s next words, and they left him in a frozen stupor.

 “Can you turn me?”


End file.
